Lavender
About Lavender is a short story takes place in the alternate universe where Goslingpaw is murdered by Wolfcry due to knowing cult secrets. In this short story, Pineberry is given a message by Goslingpaw in StarClan. Short Story Pineberry lifted his head, blinking open his heavy eyes. He felt just as dirty as he had when he fell asleep- he had returned to his depressive habits after Goslingpaw had been found dead two moons ago. He gazed around and realized that he wasn’t even in his den; he was lying in a bed of lavender. The grass as a soft blue and the leaves a pastel pink. Pineberry stood, knowing where he was, but unsure of why he was there. StarClan hadn’t spoken to him in several moons, why would they say anything now? Why should I have faith in them? Pineberry asked himself. StarClan took my sister from me, and now they have taken my apprentice from me too. Pineberry’s ear twitched and his eyes widened as the scenery around him began to change. The cool pastels were replaced; the grass changed to a pale yellow, the trunks to a soft burgundy, and the leaves to all shades of reds, yellows, and oranges. “This is always how I saw it,” a voice purred, causing Pineberry to quickly turn around. A soft breeze picked up a stalk of the lavender that was at Pineberry’s paws and carried it to the paws of the cat who had spoken. Pineberry felt a fresh wave of grief overtake him. “Goslingpaw...” Pineberry was confused to who’s voice croaked the name, and he realized it was himself. He felt his throat begin to tighten and he forced back the wail he had in his throat. The pale gray tabby’s pelt was glittering with starshine, and his soft, pale blue eyes were like two moons. The tomcat smiled. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Pineberry?” Goslingpaw spoke again, gently batting the lavender into the air with a paw. Pineberry shook his head in bewilderment; he hadn’t expected his former apprentice to be here. In fact, he was more expecting Spottedsky. "W-Why did you choose to visit me?” Pineberry asked, taking a step out of the bed of lavender. Goslingpaw’s eyes were fixed on the lavender stalk that was floating in the breeze. “I wanted to see how you were doing,” he replied without looking back at Pineberry. “It seems I might have waited too long, for you are far worse shape than I ever expected.” Embarrassment flooded through Pineberry. He had never planned on his apprentice seeing him this way, and he certainly hadn’t been thinking about what Goslingpaw could see in StarClan. He began to lower his gaze to his paws when Goslingpaw’s gaze moved away from the lavender and back to him. “I’ve also come to give you a message, and a piece of advice,” Goslingpaw murmured. “We’ve sent the same message to both Fawnstar and Clearblaze, but still, nothing has been done. So, I am here to deliver the final message to you.” The talk of a message caught Pineberry’s attention. He perked his ears and raised his partially bent head. “Be wary of who you trust, for the most trusted around you may hold the destruction of ThunderClan in their paws,” Goslingpaw murmured. Pineberry blinked. "That’s it?” Pineberry slammed his mouth closed and squeezed his eyes closed. Mousebrain! He scolded himself. Get control over yourself! He opened his eyes and opened his mouth to ramble an apology when Goslingpaw lifted his tail. “I know what you’re thinking,” he replied. “I forgive you. It is a short but important message, so do not forget. You are closer than most to the solution of this issue. Perhaps you should speak with Fawnstar, and see what she has to say.” Pineberry felt a rush of panic as the dream began to fade. “Goslingpaw, wait!” he cried. “Please, don’t leave so soon!” As darkness clouded his vision, he thought he could see the faint outline of Tawnyshine standing next to his apprentice. “I’m always with you, Pineberry. You’re a wonderful medicine cat,” Goslingpaw’s voice was hardly more of a whisper as Pineberry was left, alone, back in his den. Category:Written Works